This grant application requests funding to continue support for investigators at the Arizona Cancer Center to improve cancer treatment for humans by participation in the Southwest Oncology Group. Specific aims include: 1. To develop scientific leads using the laboratories and clinics of the Arizona Cancer Center (University of Arizona) worthy of testing in a national cooperative group (Southwest Oncology Group). 2. To incorporate these pilot experiences into large confirmatory or randomized multi-institution trials. 3. To increase participation in Southwest Oncology Group trials by entering a larger number of patients on studies. 4. To continue and expand our already large commitment to scientific leadership of the Southwest Oncology Group. 5. To make available state-of-the-art treatment to a large proportion of patients throughout the State of Arizona by increasing the number of community clinical research satellites interested in participating in Southwest Oncology Group studies.